Union After
by Professor-Hermione-Snape
Summary: Hermione married a Pureblood Wizard after the war to ensure her place in the Magic World. Her choice of husband was shocking because she thought there was no other choices to make. Six years later and Hermione soon learns how many men who did care. One is
1. Broken

**Title: Union After  
Summary: Hermione was forced to marry a pureblood Wizard after the war and six years later her husband wants to call in on the contract. What can she do to break it? HG/LM, HG/SS.  
Notes: Greatly inspired by the Marriage Law Challenge.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything!  
Pairings: This is at heart a Severus and Hermione story. Hermione has feelings for Lucius at first but that soon changes when she sees that other men do want her.  
**  
  


* * *

  
"Professor Malfoy, you have a guest," said the School Elf Loki. "Should I show Mr Malfoy inside?"  
  
At that name Hermione's eyes shot up instantly toward the door way of her Office and half expected to see her husband standing there with Loki. A husband that she wasn't supposed to see ever again.  
  
Instead of who she was expecting it was her stepson who stepped past the Elf in the door way.  
  
"Draco, it's been a few years," Hermione grinned getting up from her seat and embracing her old School mate. "You may go now, Loki." Hermione then told the Elf.  
  
The Elf gave Draco a careful look before hurrying out of the classroom.  
  
"I haven't seen you since you moved out of the manor after I got married." Draco replied softly.   
  
The regret was clear in his voice.  
  
"Well, there was no reason for me to stay," Hermione told him with a shrug. "Your father didn't like his new mudblood bride after a full year of her still not getting pregnant by his seed. He ordered me to go after I refused to pass the bar maids new son off as my own."  
  
"Did you take something to stop getting pregnant?" Draco asked curiously. "I know after the first time it must have been difficult to keep trying."  
  
"It was like giving your father permission to rape me, Draco," Hermione shot back icily and took a deep breath. "I never wanted to be married to him. I only agreed so that I could remain at Hogwarts until after Graduation. The Ministry would have ordered me back to the muggle world if I had refused Lucius' offer of marriage. Every muggleborn had to be either engaged or married before entering their final year. The pregnancy had been something that your father wanted to get out of the way to get the officials off of his back. I never had any intention of going that far with it. After I graduated I was going to use that as the reason for the divorce."  
  
"But now that you had been pregnant the ministry won't allow you to end the marriage?" Draco said sadly. "My father is such a bastard, Hermione. I'm so sorry for what he's put you through. I wish I could make him end the marriage for you."  
  
"It's been five years since I lived with him, Draco," Hermione told him bitterly and shook her head in her hands. "I don't see why he still wants me to be his wife. He's even told people that the bar maids boy is mine and I left them for Harry Potter. I think he named him Jackery after his real mother. Anne Jackery was her name. How obvious could that be, Draco?"  
  
"I haven't seen him in years." Draco confessed. "I moved out after I caught him in bed with Sara and she told me that Elisabeth wasn't my daughter but my sister. Sara told me that she had wanted to confess before but my father wouldn't allow it. She had been fucking him all along under my nose. My own god damned father!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione whispered softly. "I never knew about Sara."  
  
"I know," Draco smiled sadly and looked to the floor. "I should have married you before my father got his hands on you. My mistake, Granger."  
  
"He would have took what he couldn't get anyway, Draco." Hermione said. "You and I both know that much."  
  
"I'm sorry, Granger." Draco told her. "I truly am."  
  
"I know." Hermione beamed at her old friend.  
  
"So how is potions class treating you?" Draco asked changing the subject.  
  
"Actually I only taught it a few times." Hermione said. "Severus recovered quickly after the war. Six months into the first year I took over DADA instead. He was livid! It was bloody fantastic!" She grinned widely at the memory.  
  
"So is Potter still here?" Draco asked of his old childhood enemy. "I heard he became the Quidditch teacher for first years."  
  
"Ron took over for him three years ago after Harry married Ginny and was offered a job by the ministry." Hermione told him happily.  
  
"I'm suprised that Weasley never snatched you up then." Draco told her suggestively. "I know that legally you're bounded to my father still but surely you've taken a lover or two."  
  
"There's been the odd one, thank you," Hermione told him with a blush to her cheeks. "But nothing more than an odd role in the sack. I don't believe getting someone in deeper with a relationship with a woman that is married to Lucius Malfoy, if only by name now even."  
  
"Did you love my father, Granger?"  
  
The question caught her by suprise.  
  
_How could I admit to loving a bloody Death Eater? Especially the number one Death Eater that had a hand in killing so many of my friends? Draco's too! How could I admit loving a man like that?   
  
He didn't force me into the marriage. But he sure as hell left me with little other opptions than agreeing to be his wife!  
  
  
Yeah, Draco, sure! I'll admit to being drawn in by those ice blue eyes and cold, steely stare. That tan, perfect body sure as hell had nothing to do with my agreeing. I wanted to jump your fathers bones as much as the next Hogwarts Witch. He was damned fine too in the sack!   
He just didn't have an honest clue as to what I had really married him for. He thought me like your mother and wanted only his Hogwarts bank credits and name in exchange for free passage for a schooling career. It had been that at first. But then I was a fool enough to give a damn and he hurt me. Really and truly hurt me! But --I would go back for more if I thought he felt differently now. No, Draco, I can never tell you that!  
  
  
_"Draco, look--"  
  
"I know," her friend grinned. "None of my business. I'll stay out of it, Granger. Don't worry!"  
  
"Thanks Draco."  
  
"Just leave yourself open to something else." Draco told her softly. "You don't have to be trapped with my father's shadows forever."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  



	2. Ray of Light

* * *

  
Hermione Malfoy bid good-bye to Draco after most of the morning spent in her Office talking about the past and old feelings that once had been alive between them when they had been in their sixth year at the School.   
  
Draco had said it was best they never were together though as it would have ended eventually. He would have fallen in love with Sara in seventh year and she would have followed her _twisted attraction _with his father. He had called it.  
  
Hermione wasn't so certain however if she had been with someone else she would have fallen for Lucius so easily. He had been the first and only man to openly take a sexual interest in her. That had been a powerful substance in the begining of their relationship. One that Hermione could never walk away from if she had tried too.  
  
But then after she agreed to marry him upon the new act falling into place, Lucius had changed greatly. All most over night. The kindness was gone and he was hell bent on them having an heir like the ministry wanted of the new mixed marriages. Hermione wanted to put that off until after graduation was over and she was in university. Lucius feared that she wouldn't be around him much then at that point and demanded a child right away. After the first night together of trying Lucius caught her trying to take a potion that would prevent pregnancy. He destroyed the potion in a rage and then raped her. The rapes continued every night for over a month until Hermione announced she was pregnant. At least they had been like a rape. The mental abuse she endured at his will until she submitted to him had made it a rape in Hermione's mind.  
  
Lucius had made her feel like no man would ever want her but him. He called her an ugly, mudblood witch that was worth nothing. That was why she had no choice but to marry him. Because no other man had even offered to marry her but him because she was so horrible looking.   
  
When Lucius learned of the pregnancy he seemed happy at first. He sent her flowers often and actually begun to court her all over again. It made Hermione forget what had been happening before and she was slowly falling in love with her new husband.  
  
But one night in her sixth month of pregnancy, Hermione found him in bed with the bar maid, Anne Jackery. Hermione had been devestated that Lucius would cheat. Especially after them growing so much closer. She had truly thought that he loved her, and in a binding fit of insane grief over what he'd done, Hermione accidently fell down the main stair case in Malfoy Manor. The fall had caused labour and her daughter was born three months early in a magical hospital.   
  
Hermione never seen Lucius after that. Hermione had named the girl Emily Megan Granger Malfoy after her late grandmother. Emily never survived the first week in hospital. And Lucius still had not come to her.  
  
After Emily died Hermione allowed her stepson Draco to take care of her. He was all the support that Lucius refused her. Draco moved back into the manor with her and convinced Hermione to finish university on his fathers money. Draco then met Sara and they married after a brief courtship.  
  
Once Draco and his wife moved out of the manor, Hermione did too. The offer from Hogwarts came and she never looked back. Lucius still made no effort to contact her after losing Emily.   
  
Until one day.  
  
Hermione got a letter requesting that she come home to take care of their son Jackery. The son-of-a-bitch actually expected her to be the mother of the whores bastard son. That was then she read in the Daily Prophet that Hermione Malfoy abandons infant son for Harry Potter. Lucius never even told anyone about losing Emily. To him she was something to brush aside as nothing.   
  
Hermione didn't know what hurt worse. The father of her dead daughter refusing to admit that she even was alive at all or knowing that Lucius never loved anyone but himself.  
  
Hermione ignored all letters that came after that about Jackery and continued onward in her life at the School. She had a few brief affairs to speak of of her own. Hermione had a night of passion in a broom closet with Professor Lupin once after too much drink at a staff party. Then there was a night with Ron on the Quidditch pitch after his first day of teaching. Then there was sex with Professor Snape on his desk one night after too much fire wiskey. He never looked at her since. That was three years ago.   
  
Hermione still continued the odd night with Lupin. When she was really lonely she turned to the new Professor Benjamin Owens. He was young and had _very powerful hips._  
  
Nothing never continued on with Ron. They loved eachother like family and wanted it to stay that way. If she had wanted more Hermione knew he was hers. But being still tied down to Lucius made Hermione fear what would happen if she tried to have a real relationship with someone or if she fell in love again.   
  
BOOM!  
  
Hermione turned away from the book case she was looking at in her class room and slamed hard into a firm and solid chest.   
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Professor _Malfoy!"_   
  
It was Serverus Snape. She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Professor Snape, what can I do for you?"  
  
She stepped back from him quickly upon realizing she hadn't moved yet from his steady hands. It made her hit her head on the book case. Hermione could have sworn she seen him grin. It was gone as fast as it had come though.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wish for you to take over some classes for me next week," He told her, "I'm going to be gone nearly a week. Could you handle it?"  
  
"You're not going to be teaching?" She asked in shock.   
  
"I have to go to_ London _on _business_."  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied quickly. "All right, I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you," Severus replied with a bow, "_Hermione_."  
  
Then he was gone leaving a stunned DADA Professor in his wake.  
  
That was the first time he even had spoken with her in three years.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
